Olitz Drabbles
by SpinningMoreDreams
Summary: Drabbles about Fitzgerald and Olivia, with other characters appearing from time to time. Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal, but if I did, I'd be whiteboarding the heck out of all those plot lines.


**Recently Tom Verica tweeted a photo of the Scandal crew watching a rehearsal of a scene, as he called it, in the Oval Office. I wish I could post the URL to that tweet, but unfortunately FF won't let us insert links. All I can tell you is to go to Twitter, search for "tomverica", and look for the tweet that starts off with "Wait til you see this they are rehearsing in the Oval."**

 **Of course, there was speculation as to what might be happening in this scene, especially since Tom seems to be REALLY excited about the upcoming scene. Since he is known to be an Olitz shipper, we're thinking it may be a very significant event in Fitz's life. Hence, this is my take on what may be happening.**

 **And thank you, Kathy, for your suggestion on what happens next!**

* * *

Mellie stormed into the Oval Office. "Fitzgerald, why did you have your agents drag me here?"

"Mellie, I had you bought here because I want you to sign this. Right here. and right now." Fitz glared at her as he leaned back in his chair.

Angrily, Mellie snatched the papers off the table and flipped through it. Slowly, it dawned on her just what it was that she'd been asked to sign. "No, I will not sign this trash," Mellie yelled. "It won't look good for me to be divorced . . ."

Slowly Fitz got up from the chair and sauntered around the desk. "Now, listen here, I did what my father wanted, but no more." He leaned forward as he stopped in front of Mellie.

"Sign. this. right. here. NOW."

Did Fitz really expect me to sign this, Mellie wondered. Mulishly she crossed her arm and glared at him. "Do you really expect me to just throw away our twenty years away? When I gave up my career to be by your side as you ran for political office? And having to bear your children . . . how dare you do this, Fitz?"

Fitz sighed. Did he really have to go through this for the hundredth time and pray that it would finally sink in? Well, he hoped that with some cards up his sleeve this time, he would never, ever have to do this again after today.

"Mellie," he started, "here's the thing . . . We've never been true partners. You were picked for me by my father, and I went along with it because I truly believed that despite his flaws, he believed that we could make a go at it. Then, you did not tell me what he did to you, and that shows you didn't have trust in me. I was faithful to you for ten years even though our marital bed was cold. Your love always had a string attached."

He paced back around the desk and leaned forward, putting his hands on the desk. "You conspired with Hollis Doyle behind my back, thus ensuring that my first term would always have a cloud over it, should anyone find out what you did. I will admit that I have cheated on you with Olivia. But, you pushed me in her way and it was there that I learned what it truly meant to be loved in such an unreserved manner. And yes, the fact that you were caught with Andrew by Karen shows that you no longer believed in our marriage."

Mellie was speechless. She could not counteract with points in her favor. Fitz picked up a thumb drive and looked at it pensively. "You know that Secret Service runs security checks on the White House, including recording devices if there is a need to do so? Imagine what they found when reviewing the recordings?"

"It seems that there was a very interesting conversation between you and Rowan Pope. He asked you to give him some information. And guess how many people knew who these jurors on that bus were?"

The color drained from her face, and Mellie slowly took a couple steps backwards and shook her head. "No, Fitz . . . It wasn't me!"

"Maybe so," Fitz said, "but what if it WAS you? Are you willing to run the risk of an investigation? He picked up a folder and waved it at her. "I have an order waiting for my signature to start the investigation. However, I can deep-six this order. All you have to do is - sign. the. divorce. papers."

Silence reigned. Mellie realized that she'd been checkmated, and that she had truly lost Fitz, once for and all. Slowly, she leaned forward, and with a trembling hand, picked up the pen.


End file.
